Love Can Be Studied- Dramione
by FelicisMockingjay17
Summary: Draco Malfoy is failing Transfiguration and it is clear that Hermione Granger is Malfoy's last chance. Will he accept her help and if so... at what cost?


Chapter one-

The sun shone brightly through the tainted classroom windows as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Transfiguration on a Wednesday afternoon. The majority of the class sat with dazed expressions as they stared at the blank walls, anxiously waiting for the lesson to end. There was however one exception…Hermione Granger was sat on the edge of her chair; her eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall as though she was a picturesque piece of art that had a hidden meaning. After what seemed like hours Professor McGonagall slowly stood to her feet. "Right class, if you would please like to pack away your things, you are free to leave my classroom… Apart from Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I would like a quick word with the two of you." The loud screeching of stools followed McGonagall's prompt dismissal of the class.

Nervously Hermione cleared her desk, watching cautiously as Draco Malfoy did the same. Malfoy was a Slytherin with sleek blonde hair and compelling grey eyes who was in his final year at Hogwarts; like Hermione. Glancing in Malfoy's direction and noticing that he was already striding confidently toward the front of the room to where McGonagall stood, Hermione finished packing her belongings and followed in a similar manner. McGonagall waited until the entire class had left the room before explaining the reason for summoning them both. "Now, I suppose you are wondering why I kept you behind." McGonagall said whilst reaching over her desk to grab two pieces of parchment " You see Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy here is failing Transfiguration and I fear that he may not reach the standard that is required to pass his final examination at the end of this year." She scowled as Malfoy sniggered, obviously impressed with himself. Whilst giving them each a piece of parchment printed with her writing McGonagall continued to explain "Seeing as you are the most intelligent member of my class and seem to have no trouble with this subject, I have assigned you to tutoring Mr Malfoy every Friday evening until his grades significantly improve"

Upon hearing this both Hermione and Malfoy made uncomfortable noises. "But Professor you can't do this! I have quidditch training on a Friday!" Malfoy growled, glaring at her. "And you can't expect me to work with _her"_ He sneered pointing his pale finger in Hermione's direction.

"That is enough Malfoy!" McGonagall's tone had changed; her voice had turned cold and deadly. "You will attend these sessions every Friday evening until I say otherwise and if you fail to take this seriously then there will be consequences."

"But Profes-"Malfoy began…

"My word is final Malfoy, you are to meet Miss Granger in the library this Friday evening at seven O'clock sharp"

"My father will hear about this" Malfoy spat before rushing out of the almost empty classroom.

Hermione who had been silent for the duration of the talk smiled politely at Professor McGonagall before leaving.

Trudging softly down the corridor Hermione thought about the way in which Malfoy had looked at her. His eyes full of hatred, his words full of venom. She thought about how difficult it would be to tutor Malfoy, she was almost positive that he would display no interest in what she had to say let alone pay attention to important information regarding transfiguration.

"_You're_ going to be tutoring _Malfoy_?!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione was telling Harry and Ron the details of the conversation she had earlier.

"Yes" snapped Hermione "Will you keep it down… I don't want everyone knowing" She hissed lowering her head deeper into the book she was reading; Hogwarts a History.

Harry grinned "looks like little Draco isn't as clever as he imagines himself to be" Harry felt smug, he loved the fact that Draco Malfoy, a vile boy who thought that he was merlin's gift was failing in a subject that Harry soared in.

"Teach him the wrong spells" Ron suggested whilst pulling out his potions homework that was due in the following day.

"Ron! That is really an awful thing to suggest" Hermione frowned, she noticed the large pile of homework that the two boys still had to complete " Oh and you really should have finished your homework earlier then you wouldn't have to stay up until stupid O'clock to finish it" She added bossily before bidding them goodnight and heading toward her dormitory. 


End file.
